In the food field, for example, processing has been performed in which a saturated solution containing dissolved solids such as food residues is cooled to produce an object to be processed in a solid-liquid mixture state, which is designed from a saturated solution and solids, and solid-liquid separation is carried out on the object to be processed with a decanter centrifuge.
The decanter centrifuge includes: a rotating bowl provided with a solvent discharge opening on one end side in the direction of its rotation axis and a solid discharge opening on the other end side thereof; and a screw conveyor disposed within the rotating bowl. The decanter centrifuge is configured to carry out solid-liquid separation by the centrifugal force of the rotationally operating rotating bowl on the object to be processed and to collect the solids from the solid discharge opening and discharge separated liquid from the solvent discharge opening with the screw conveyor.